


Eternal Flame

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 6 - Eternal Flame by The Bangles





	

"It's such a cliché, don't you think?" Kurt asked, dancing slowly in Blaine's arms.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"A wedding on Valentine's Day." Blaine just laughed, swirling him a bit.  
  
"It's _our_ wedding, I don't care if it's a cliché or not."  
  
They danced together, surrounded by their families and friends. The music played in the background, and Blaine sang it quietly into Kurt's ear.  
  
_"Close your eyes, give me your hand_  
_Do you feel my heart beating_  
_Do you understand_  
_Do you feel the same_  
_Am I only dreaming_  
_Or is it burning an eternal flame"_  
  
"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, when he heard Kurt giggling.  
  
"You're my husband."  
  
"I know. And you're mine."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
" _Forever_."


End file.
